The invention relates to a spray head with a nozzle insert for atomizing a fluid, which tends to gum up or harden, from a reservoir, wherein the nozzle insert is substantially designed as a hollow cylinder that is open on one side and has, on the other side, a nozzle opening towards the outside, and the nozzle insert is connected to a nozzle insert receptacle, which has a channel for the fluid, wherein the channel corresponds to the nozzle opening.
Normal hair spray nozzles tend to gum up or harden with formulations for strong hair setting; this problem normally cannot be corrected by the user.
Thus, the object of the invention is to obtain a spray head with a nozzle with which it is easy to correct the gumming up/hardening of the nozzle via simple design measures while still maintaining the spray properties.